docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lambie
Lambie McStuffins is a sweet and pretty little lamb who loves ballet, she can either walk in all fours or two legs and has been friends with Doc for a long time. She gets along with most characters because she is very kind. She loves to give cuddles, especially to sad patients at the clinic. She has always dreamed of being friends with a mermaid, and is best friends with Doc, Hallie, Chilly, and Stuffy. Background Personality Lambie is as soft as the wool covering her! She is gentle and sweet, but usually not timid or shy. She gives good advice and loves ballet. If she thinks someone is sad she will give them advice in song and (almost always) cuddle them. Lambie is a very sweet character with a very sweet voice. Her biggest passion is giving cuddles to anyone who needs one, toy or person. Sometimes she may feel sad or worried when something bad happens, when someone hurts her feelings, or when something happens that prevents her from cuddling. For example, in the episode "Caught Blue-Handed", when Lambie goes over to Chilly to cuddle him, Doc stops her because Chilly has caught "mystery pox". Doc issues a "cuddle-ban" to prevent the mystery pox from spreading, and Hallie warns Lambie that "I've got my eye on you", which causes Lambie some distress. Lambie also has a strong fear of being abandoned, forgotten, and/or replaced by Doc. In the episode "My Huggy Valentine", when Doc gets a stuffed heart named Val for Valentine's Day, Lambie gets jealous of her when she invades her and Doc's Valentine's Day photo, steals her talent of cuddling, and makes the best Valentine's Day card ever. Lambie feels sad and broken-hearted, with a few tears appearing in her eyes. Doc then gives Lambie a check-up just to make sure she's okay, and give her a diagnosis of "split-heart itis." She apologizes to Lambie for leaving her out, and gives her a cuddle to make her happy again. In the episode "Runaway Love", when Doc and the other toys are too busy preparing for the arrival of the new McStuffins baby to play with her, Lambie is convinced that Doc won't love her anymore when the baby comes, and decides to go live with Donny (Donny was also afraid that the new baby would replace him). After Doc reconciles with Donny, she also reassures Lambie that she will always love her. Lambie can also be slightly immature and a little bit bratty and selfish from time to time. In "Lamb in a Jam", when Lambie gets covered in jam and is unable to go to school with Doc, she gets very angry with Stuffy when he gets to go in her place and then tries to get Doc to stay home with her by making a fake weather report forecasting a snowstorm outside the house. She then jumped into the backpack while Stuffy was in it, causing him to get covered in jam as well, although she immediately apologized afterwards. In "Top Lamb", she played with Doc's new kitchen set while everyone was asleep even though Doc told her not to. Physical Appearance Lambie is a white plush lamb, with a pink tutu, pink hooves, a pink bow on her head, two long ears and a small skinny tail. She also often wears a tiara when Doc plays a princess game starring "Princess Lambie". She sometimes wears pink pajamas with lambs on them at night, mostly when she first appears in them in the episode "Dark Knight". She also wears a yellow hat and scarf when she goes out in the snow, and a pink kerchief with a flower on it when she goes camping. Role in the series Lambie is a stuffed lamb who likes to cuddle people and toys and dance ballet. When a toy isn't feeling very well, Lambie often gives them a cuddle. During the show, Lambie is often seen looking worried when Doc examines the patient to find out what's wrong. Her job at the clinic is to dispense cuddles, which seem to be a vital part in the treatment of Doc's patients. It is also hinted that she may have feelings for Stuffy. In addition to ballet, Lambie also likes playing tea parties with her friends, including Susie Sunshine. But in the episode "Tea Party Tantrum", Susie shoves the table with her feet in temper while saying, "I don't want any tea!" According to Doc, it is hinted that Susie refuses to play tea party, even though she loves playing tea parties. By the end of the episode, when Susie has had a nap, she feels much better and happily says that she really wants to have a tea party. And in the episode "Run Down Race Car", Stuffy runs off when he hears that Ricardo Racecar should stop racing because he is out of energy. When Lambie walks to Ricardo to give him a cuddle, Stuffy runs to Lambie and hugs her. Lambie is a ballerina, just like Bella the ballerina doll. Lambie always keeps her plush clean, although her plush has gotten dirty five times so far. In the Doc Files episode "The Lamb's Exam", she got squished between the cushions after Donny got up to go get popcorn, which caused her to get covered with dust. In the Doc McStuffins episode "Doc's Busy Day", Lambie got covered with dirt when Doc's little cousin Sabrina was playing rough with her in the garden. In "Lambie Gets the Linties", Lambie fell into a mud puddle and got mud all over her plush. After she got clean, she was covered with lint. Doc and Hallie have to perform surgery to remove the lint from her plush in time for her to be a part of Professor Hootsburgh's plush portrait painting. In "Lamb in a Jam", Lambie got covered in jam from the sandwhich in Doc's backpack, which meant so couldn't go to school with Doc. In "A Day Without Cuddles!", Lambie got covered in flour, which prevented her from cuddling for almost the entire day. Also, in the episode "The Rip Heard Round the World", her plush got ripped by Sir Kirby's sword while she and Doc were dancing. Lambie doesn't like getting wet. In "Slip 'N Slide", Bronty splashed so hard that he almost got Lambie and Hallie wet. This made Lambie mad, and she told Bronty not to play rough with the water in front of them. That's why in "Get Set to Get Wet", Doc keeps Lambie and Stuffy away from the water so they won't get wet. In "Ticklish Truck", Lambie got wet after being squirted by a ticklish Lenny who had a feather inside of him. Lambie can sometimes get into trouble when she really wants something. In "Top Lamb", Lambie really loved the new pink kitchen set. She was really excited about it and the cooking show that Doc and the toys were going to put on the next day. During the night, as she was playing with it while everyone was sleeping even though Doc told her not to, she hurt her paw and accidentally broke the pink light in the oven. Lambie was worried that Doc wouldn't be her friend anymore because she broke the kitchen set. In the morning, Lambie hid her hurt paw and the broken oven until Doc sang the "What's Going On" song. After getting her paw fixed, Doc and the other toys tell her to wait for when she gets to play with it by singing. Songs Sung by Lambie Quotes: *"You look like you could use a cuddle!" *"Now, Stuffy, this is the proper way to drink tea. Sippity-sip-sip, ahh. See?" *"Even brave dragons need help sometimes." *"Thank you, thank you very much. I'll be here all week." *"Reflexes are how your muscles move when they're working right." *"How do you all like my fancy-pantsy new pajamas?" *"Oh don't worry, Miss Bella. Doc, will fix you up. And you'll be the best ballerina in the whole world again." *"Oh I hate to break it to you, but toys don't grow." *"Ahem, Lambie in need here! Can we get on to focus on fixing me... please?" *"I always wanted to be saved by a superhero." *"Doc, you shouldn't keep a lamb from a cuddle!" *"Happy Valentine's Day!" *"I'm going in." *"I'm Lambie, and you're here just in time for Lambie's Dance Class!" *"Baa-aa-aa-utiful!" *"Someone cuddle me to see if I'm dreaming!" *"It sounds baa-aa-aa-rilliant!" *"Less talking, more stuffing." *"Hey, Sir-Spins-A-Lot, careful with the cute lamb, please." *"Little lamb relaxing here!" *"Follow the Lambie!" *"I..I adore love-ity, cuddly, bubbly it!" *"Pretty pink please?!" *"That is the most beautity cute kitty I've even seen!" *"You need two CC's of calming cuddles." Short *The Lamb's Exam Trivia *Lambie also likes fashion shows. *She and Doc are very close friends. *She is allergic to broccoli. *Her favorite color is pink. * She loves flowers. *Lambie was a birthday gift to Doc when she was an infant from her dad. *Lambie is Doc's #1 cuddler. *Lambie has shaken her bottom in 2 episodes: Wrap it Up and Peaches Pie, Take a Bath! *Lambie's tail has wagged in 2 episodes: The Right Stuff ''and ''Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm *Lambie sang the I Feel Better ''song in 5 episodes: ''The Rip Heard Round the World, My Huggy Valentine, Lambie Gets the Linties, Runaway Love and Go West, Young Lambie *Lambie has cried in the game Fixing Lambie. She also cried in two episodes of the series: My Huggy Valentine and Runaway Love . She was making crying sounds in The Rip Heard Round the World and Lamb In a Jam. *In Seasons 2 and 3, Lambie's tutu was dark pink and sometimes it was grey for some unknown reason. *For Halloween, Lambie was dressed up as a rabbit in Boo-Hoo to You. She was dressed up as a teddy bear in Hallie Halloween. *Lambie wears a big green tiara on St. Patrick's Day. * Lambie gets her own DVD "Cuddle Me Lambie" * Lambie's eyes squint when she's really really happy. * Lambie's voice actress Lara Jill Miller played Kari from Digimon, ''Lisa Loud from ''The Loud House, ''Widget from ''Wow Wow Wubbzy! and Henry from Henry Hugglemonster. * In ''Smitten With a Kitten ''Lambie adopts a toy kitten whom she names Whispers. *Lambie is Doc's #1 cuddler. *She is Doc's Best Friend. *She was Doc's very first toy. *She wears a yellow hat and scarf when she goes out in the snow. In "Think Pink", she wore a blue scarf. *She wears a pink kerchief with a flower on it when she goes camping. *She doesn't like real dogs, but she does like toy dogs. *She usually gets upset when Stuffy acts stubborn or Chilly acts cowardly.. *Lambie adopted a toy kitten named Whispers. *For Halloween, Lambie was dressed up as a rabbit in "Boo-Hoo to You!". She was dressed up as a teddy bear in "Hallie Halloween". *Lambie wears a big green tiara on St. Patrick's Day. *During the "Time for Your Checkup" song, Lambie sings this line in the background: "It's okay if you giggle, this will only tickle a little". *It was shown Thai Lambie does not like pokadots Gallery Lambie with a green little paper.jpg Lambie angry.jpg Doc and a dirty lambie.jpg Lambie and stuffy3.jpg Lambie cudding walter.jpg Lambie and doc.jpg Lambie covered with tape.jpg Lambie and bella.jpg Lambie and boomer.jpg Everyone cheers on lambie.jpg Lambie doing hopscotch.jpg Lambie at breakfast.jpg Lambie in hazel has a sleepover.jpg Stuffy, lambie and mr chomps.jpg Lambie cuddle.png Lambiecuddlingoooey.jpg Lambie and rita dancing.jpg Doc, lambie, bronty and bella at breakfast.jpg Lambie, chilly and hallie.jpg Lambie calendar.jpg Lambie hugs awesome guy.jpg Awesome guy lifts lambie.jpg Lambie in doc mcstuffins goes mcmobile.jpg Lambie and stuffy2.jpg Lambie's bottom.jpg Lambie does a hand stand.jpg Lambie, hallie and peaches pie.jpg Lambie wiggling.jpg Lambie and stuffy.jpg Lambie's dance class.jpg Lambie, sproingo boingo and wicked king.jpg Lambie, stuffy and bronty at breakfast.jpg Lambie mad.jpg Lambie excited.jpg Lambieseason1.jpg Stuffy, hallie, lambie and chilly.jpg Cuddle Me, Lambie.png Lambie on the trainset.jpg Doc lambie stuffy and hallie.jpg Doc lambie stuffy and walter.jpg Lambie covered with flour.jpg Sing Lambie.png Superstar Lambie.png Doc, Lambie, Chilly and Charlie.jpg Army Al, Lambie and Stuffy.png Lambie gets pointed.png Lambie in her 1800s Dress.png Lambiegetswashed.jpg Lambieshakebottom.jpg Docstuffylambiehallieniles.jpg Sproingo boingo hugging wicked king.jpg Lambie and rockstar ruby2.jpg Lambie and rockstar ruby.jpg Lambie gives boomer a cuddle.jpg Me doc10a tmb tv.jpg Lambie at tea party2.jpg Lambie at tea party.jpg Maxresdefault 114.jpg 159592447.jpg 159592451.jpg 6a00d8341c4fe353ef017d40a379ba970c.jpg L DocMcStuffins S1 e11.jpg 16229-1-49.jpg Docmcstuffinsvalentinesday.jpg Maxresdefault 80.jpg Lambie button.jpg lambie and three goats.jpg Lambie and robot ray.jpg 30397528fd699f301 w.jpg 30742542de0c0a9b9 w.jpg Doc listens to whispers's heart.jpg Doc looks into whispers' eyes.jpg Get your pet to the vet song in smitten with a kitten.jpg Lambie and whispers loving2.jpg Lambie and whispers loving.jpg Lambie and whispers2.jpg Lambie and whispers.jpg Whispers licks lambie's nose.jpg I'll wait for you song.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-8-Disco-Dress-Up-Daisy--The-Glider-Brothers.jpg Out of sight song.jpg MV5BMjA0MjM5MjcxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTk2MDk0MjE@ V1 SX1303 SY537 .jpg MV5BNDM0NTcxMTE0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQzMjk0MjE@ V1 SX1303 SY537 .jpg MV5BNjU0NDQ2ODkwMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzY4Mjg0MjE@ V1 SX1303 SY537 .jpg 2.gif waitress lambie introduces herself.jpg lambie directing.jpg lambie the director.jpg Lambie's_Green_Tiara.png|Lambie's Green Tiara Joni the Pony.jpg President's Shadow.png lambie says come here.jpg lambie gives toy otter a cuddle.jpg lambie and moo-moo.jpg lambie gives lenny a cuddle.jpg See also * Episodes where Lambie doesn't use 2 legs the entire time * List of Toy Hospital Episodes Where Lambie Was on All Fours Category:Characters Category:Dottie's toys Category:Females Category:Plush Category:Singers Category:Stuffed animals Category:Toys Category:Singing Characters